MADRE POR CONTRATO
by Rina Daidouji
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha hijo de un gran empresario ingles se encuentra por entrevistarse con una mujer a la cual desea contratar como madre de su pequeña hija Sarada Uchiha, pero ¿qué consecuencias traerá ese contrato, qué hará la verdadera madre de la niña?, pasen y lean
1. TUS TÉRMINOS Y MIS TÉRMINOS

**Hola queridos lectores, bueno con la controversia que ha surgido sobre el nacimiento de Sarada se me ocurrió presentarles esta idea loca que se dio en esta escritora, espero sea de su agrado, por favor dejen sus comentarios, aclaro los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **MADRE POR CONTRATO**

 **-CAPITULO I-**

" **TUS TÉRMINOS Y MIS TÉRMINOS"**

Sasuke Uchiha, hombre de porte alto y magno, el menor hijo del dueño de una de las industrias textiles más importantes va en su carruaje de gran elegancia con caballos negros tirando, de pronto llega a una pequeña casa en la ciudad de Londres, su mayordomo abre la puertezuela y el baja con su elegante traje negro y un bastón con mango de plata, una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio, abrió la puerta de aquella pequeña vivienda.

-Señora Senju, es un gusto verla

-El gusto es mío señor Uchiha

-Pase, el té estará servido en unos minutos

-Gracias, Jugo ve a realizar las compras necesarias

-Si señor

Sasuke siguió a la mujer hasta la pequeña sala, ahí la mujer ordeno a una de sus sirvientas que llevaran el té, ambos tomaron asiento

-Bien señor Uchiha dígame, ¿para que necesita una nueva esposa?

-Bien en primer lugar como ya sabe aquella mujer que fuera mi esposa resulto ser una mujer de cascos ligeros

-Karin Uzumaki, trajo mucha vergüenza a su familia

-Así es, por eso mismo su primo, mi mejor amigo Naruto me dijo que acudiera a usted

-Bien entiendo esa razón, Naruto me explico su situación pero primero presentarle a la candidata que escogí

-Claro, dígame ¿Cuándo la conoceré?

-Ya la conoce señor Uchiha, solo debe plantearle el contrato los términos y si ella acepta todo quedara listo

-Muy bien, pero ¿puede decirme su nombre?

-Claro Sakura Haruno, ella está en la siguiente habitación, permítame

Sasuke quedo frio ante la noticia, ella era su amiga de la infancia y exnovia de la adolescencia a quien había dejado tras haber visto conveniente el matrimonio con Karin por forjar alianzas entre los Uzumaki y los Uchiha, ahora era la candidata ideal para ser su esposa.

-Bien aquí esta

-Señor Uchiha, buenas tardes

-Sakura, perdón, señorita Haruno buenas tardes

-Bien Sakura, Uchiha los dejo para que arreglen sus términos, aunque señor Uchiha

-¿Si dígame señora Senju?

-Sakura es mi alumna más destacada, así que sea certero

-Si señora

Ambos quedaron solos en la sala, Sakura lo miraba con recelo y el con des concertación ante la presencia de la ojiverde

-Sakura tomemos el té

-Bien

-Dime Sakura ¿Por qué estás en esto?

-Seré sincera y directa, pero espero lo mismo de ti

-Adelante

-Mi familia murió hace un par de años, y mi tio no me dejara tocar mis bienes hasta que me case

-Entonces quieres que tu pago por este matrimonio sea que

-Que yo pueda administrar mis bienes y mis inversiones

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes

-Tu firmarías, yo solo necesito tu firma no quiero que mi tío maneje mis bienes

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el mato a mis padres, pero nadie me cree

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-Por qué le negaron un préstamo y si el administra mis bienes

-No digas más, tendrás mi firma

-Bien, pero dime ¿Tu por qué buscaste esto, tu matrimonio era?

-Se disolvió

-Lo escuche de la señora Tsunade, pero sigo sin entender

-Sakura, seré directo en el primer punto, tengo una hija

-¿Qué?

-Tiene dos años apenas, su nombre es Sarada

-Pero debería estar con su madre

-Ella esta con una nodriza sin embargo pronto tomara conciencia, y gracias a mi madre, el matrimonio que tuve con Karin fue en secreto solo pocos lo sabían, sin embargo de mi hija nadie sabe

-Entonces

-Quiero que seas su madre

-¿Yo, pero cómo?

-Es el punto principal de este contrato, yo necesito que Sarada tenga una madre de buena reputación, para así poderla presentar ante la sociedad como corresponde

-Pero

-No te preocupes, solo te pido que le des la imagen materna que le falta

-No sé si pueda con eso

-Sakura, sé que puedes, al verte se que le darás buena guía

-Muy bien, acepto el matrimonio y ser madre de Sarada

-Además quiero un hijo varón

-¿Qué?

-Sakura, mi hermano acaba de tener un varón, eso me pone en desventaja

-Pero Itachi no se había casado

-Veras, todo paso 6 meses tras el nacimiento de Sarada

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _-Bienvenido Fugaku_

 _-Gracias Alex, tu casa no ha cambiado en nada_

 _-Es natural regrese de Francia hace poco_

 _-Ya veo, bien gracias por recibirme_

 _-Amigo mío, desde que regrese era imperativo para mí vernos_

 _-Con lo que me comentaste en tu carta creo que podremos arreglarnos_

 _-Claro,¿ Itachi aún no se ha casado verdad?_

 _-No, Sasuke si pero su mujer ha resultado de mala gala_

 _-Ya veo, es una lástima, bien vamos tus hijos están en la biblioteca ya_

 _-Gracias Alex_

 _En una hermosa sala con muebles de caoba estaban los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi jugaba con su copa mientras que Sasuke miraba impaciente su reloj de bolsillo_

 _-Calma Sasuke, papá seguirá buscando arreglar esto_

 _-Vamos Itachi, esta joven es mi última oportunidad para corregir el error de Karin_

 _-Primero debemos dejar que el señor Julians acepte_

 _De pronto Fugaku y su amigo entraron a la biblioteca y se sentaron frente a los dos hijos del Uchiha_

 _-Bien Fugako la situación es que mi hija ha cumplido 15 años ya_

 _-Vaya Alex, no mencionaste que tuvieras una hija_

 _-Fue una sorpresa para mi esposa y para mí después de 7 años de que naciera Gerald_

 _-Vaya debo imaginar que nació en Francia_

 _-Si pero a enviamos a un internado aquí en Inglaterra, queríamos que tuviera la educación correcta_

 _-Entonces buscas comprometer a la doncella_

 _-Así es y en el primero que pensé fuiste tú_

 _-Gracias amigo es un honor, debes querer nietos_

 _-Amigo mío soy el feliz abuelo de tres nietas pero aún más el orgulloso abuelo de mi nieto_

 _-Vaya eso si es una sorpresa_

 _-Robert se casó pero la primera mujer murió dejando dos niñas, después se casó de nuevo y ha tenido otra niña_

 _-Bendito entre mujeres_

 _-Por desgracia ningún varón que continuara mi linaje, pero Gerald me dio ese orgullo el año pasado_

 _-Tu hijo menor fue quien te dio la luz_

 _-Así es, dime tu Fugako ¿Eres abuelo?_

 _-Sasuke tiene una niña de 6 meses, aun no tengo un heredero de mi apellido_

 _-Eso me parece que tiene arreglo, denme un momento_

 _-Claro pasa_

 _El hombre salió de la biblioteca Fugaku miro a Sasuke el cual se acercó a él sin problema_

 _-Dime padre_

 _-Si todo es pertinente le diré a Alex que te de la mano de su hija_

 _-Entonces tu sabias de la joven hace años_

 _-Naturalmente, pero me entere después de que te casaras con esa mujer_

 _-Lo siento padre_

 _-No te preocupes, trataste de hace lo mejor para nuestra compañía_

 _-Anda hermanito, arreglaremos todo esto_

 _De pronto la puerta se abrió entrando el señor Julians con una dulce joven de 15 años tomada de su brazo, Sasuke y Fugako le miraron con satisfacción, la piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos café claro y cabello castaño, mejillas rosadas y labios delicados. Pero Itachi le miraba anonadado, miro a su padre y Sasuke pero antes de decir algo._

 _-Bien les presento a mi hija Dayane_

 _-Es un gusto conocerlos caballeros_

 _Sasuke se preparaba para acercarse cuando de pronto Itachi se levantó y tomo la mano de la joven besándola delicadamente_

 _-El gusto es nuestro señorita, permita que me presente, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha_

 _-Mucho gusto señor Uchiha_

 _-Vaya esto es sorprendente Fugaku, parece ser que los chicos hicieron contacto al instante_

 _-Alex pensé que era de Sasuke de quien hablamos_

 _-Hija, ¿Por qué no muestras al joven Uchiha el jardín al que haz dedicado tiempo?_

 _-Si padre, por aquí señor Uchiha_

 _-Permítame ofrecer mi brazo señorita_

 _-Muchas gracias_

 _Itachi y Dayane salieron de la habitación quedando solos los tres hombres, un Fugaku confundido y un Sasuke colérico, su hermano mayor le estaba quitando la oportunidad de restaurar el nombre de su familia_

 _-Alex ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

 _-Amigo mío, si bien mi intención en primera instancia era tu menor hijo, no puede ser_

 _-Pero ¿por qué señor Julians?_

 _-Joven Sasuke, eduque a mi hija para que fuese una esposa buena, digna, dócil y sobre todo una madre ejemplar_

 _-Pero_

 _-Pero no fue educada para tener que corregir los problemas que dejan mujeres casquivanas como Karin Uzumaki, y por tal no dejaría que criara a su hija, lo siento Fugaku_

 _-No amigo mío, tienes razón, pero bueno que ganancias existen si hago que Itachi acepte el matrimonio_

 _-Amigo mío, tu hijo tendrá por seguro ser el tercer socio de mi banco, además de la herencia que mi padre dejo para Dayane y ten por seguro que mi hija te dará un nieto varón_

 _-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

-Y como tal se casaron 3 meses después, seis meses después del matrimonio Dayane dio la noticia de estar en cinta y claro que al nacer la mayor noticia es que le dio un hijo varón a mi hermano, lo nombro Shisui, tiene cuatro meses

-Entonces tu padre ha destacado más a Itachi en la empresa

-Sí, mi hermano no deja de regocijarse con él niño y con Dayane por todos lados, hizo que más inversionistas y compradores se acercaran por la imagen que da con su familia

-¿Y Sarada?

-Itachi es mi enemigo de empresa pero sigue siendo mi apoyo como hermano

-¿Apoyo?

-Cuando Dayane llego a la casa y conoció a Sarada mi hermano le dijo que su madre estaba enferma y la habíamos enviado a una casa de reposo en Italia, Dayane lo creyó y ha ayudado a la crianza de Sarada

-Es decir que yo me presentare como esa madre enferma

-Nos casaremos mañana mismo e inmediatamente iremos a mi casa; mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano y los Uzumaki están al tanto

-Pero ¿qué diremos a mi tío?

-Le diré que tengo una inversión en América que necesito que la vigile

-El maravillado

-Así cerraremos cabos

-Está bien

-Bien tus términos Sakura

-Seré la madre de Sarada y tu esposa pero me niego a darte un hijo varón

-Dame el hijo varón y prometo que tu tío no volverá a pisar Inglaterra ni ningún lugar que pises tu

-Quiero mi herencia, que solo la pueda tocar yo y sea directa para mi heredero

-De acuerdo, te daré un fideicomiso además

-Una casa para la señora Senju

-Ella podrá vivir con nosotros, es institutriz ¿no es así?

-Una casa a su nombre por mi seguridad si me llegaras a dejar

-Está bien

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo Sasuke

-Bien Sakura Haruno, le preguntare ¿Desea usted ser mi esposa?

-Acepto Señor Uchiha

Sasuke coloco un anillo de oro con un diamante en la mano izquierda de Sakura y brindaron con una taza de té, el trato se había sellado Sakura Haruno sería una madre por contrato.


	2. BIENVENIDA A CASA MAMÁ

**Aquí la segunda parte de esta idea alocada y la reciente controversia, agradezco sus comentario y espero dejen su opinión para este nuevo capítulo que les dejo y lo disfruten.**

 **MADRE POR CONTRATO**

 **-CAPITULO II-**

" **BIENVENIDA A CASA MAMÁ"**

Sakura se veía al espejo, Tsunade terminaba de acomodar su velo de novia, su vestido era un modelo de tres años al estilo que se llevaba en ese momento, no sabía por qué Sasuke había enviado ese vestido pero ahora lo usaba junto con un velo delicado, un ramo de rosas blancas y su largo cabello sujeto por una trenza larga.

-Listo Sakura

-Gracias, ¿ira usted lady Tsunade?

-Sakura, claro que iré, bien lo que pasara es lo siguiente, todos nos vestimos como hace tres años puesto que tu futuro esposo quiere que tengan fotografías

-¿Pero, no hemos cambiado?

-Solo por Hinata quien era más delgada en ese entonces, pero ella uso un corset ajustado e itachi quien se ocultó un poco lo largo del cabello el resto seguimos igual

-Muy bien

-Bien, estas lista, vamos a la iglesia

Sasuke estaba en el altar, Mikoto se acercó y el con cariño recibió a su madre ofreciendo su mano para subir con el

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-Hijo mío, me alegra que la opción sea Sakura

-¿Por qué madre?

-Pues ella era con quien deseaba que te casaras desde que eran niños

-Lamento haber tomado un camino erróneo con

-No la menciones, ella jamás existió, solo pido que Sakura ame a mi nieta quien no tiene culpa de nada

-Lo mismo espero madre, ¿Y Sarada dónde está?

-Le dijimos a Dayane que iríamos contigo a recibir a Sakura al puerto, así que le pedimos quedarse con Sarada

-Agradezco que Itachi le mienta a su esposa

-Es tu hermano y te apoyara siempre

El párroco entro anunciando que la novia había llegado, tomo su lugar, al igual que Sasuke y Mikoto, sonó el piano y la novia entro dejando ver su belleza y esplendor, Mikoto lloraba y Fugaku les miraba con satisfacción, Sakura tomo temblorosa la mano de Sasuke y de pronto un sonido, tomaron la primera fotografía. Ambos tomaron su lugar y el párroco tomo su lugar.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio al señor Sasuke Uchiha y a la señorita Sakura Haruno, ¿Conocen algún impedimento para que no se realice este matrimonio?

Silencio, Sakura se aferró a su ramo, Sasuke lo noto y ofreció su mano a Sakura quien con una delicada sonrisa la acepto, otra fotografía, Sakura pronto recordó que no estaba con el amor de su adolescencia si no con el hombre con el que firmó un contrato.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿acepta usted al Señor Uchiha como su esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel, en salud y en enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza hasta que dios los separe?

Sakura levanto el rostro, su voz no salía, pero tomo valor y respiro profundo apretando con su mano libre el ramo de rosas.

-Si acepto

-Señorita Uchiha, ¿acepta usted al Señorita Haruno como su esposa, para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel, en salud y en enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza hasta que dios los separe?

-Si acepto

-Bien intercambiemos los anillos

Itachi se acercó con un par de sortijas de oro y le dio una a Sasuke quien tomo la mano izquierda de Sakura

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha te entrego esta sortija como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad.

Nuevamente fotografía, Sakura tomo la sortija de mano de Itachi y la coloco en la mano de Sasuke

-Yo Sakura Haruno te entrego esta sortija como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad.

-Bien hecho esto, les pido que pasen y firmen el acta de matrimonio

Ambos firmaron, el párroco le extendió una copia a Sasuke la cual decía " _18 de Abril de 1850",_ Sakura entendió inmediatamente que según la historia ellos se habían casado 3 años antes, Sasuke la enrollo y se la entregó a Itachi, se acerco a Sakura y levanto su velo

-Ahora te debo besar

-De, de acuerdo

-Tranquila, es como cuando adolescentes

Un beso rápido pero sensible, ella respiro su aroma y el probo el sabor de los labios de la Haruno, una foto más y listo, ambos salían de la iglesia a una pequeña habitación donde les tomarían una última foto, después de esto entro Mikoto, Tsunade y Hinata

-Hinata, ha pasado tiempo

-Lo se Sakura, lamento que tengas que hacer esto

-No hay problema, se lo que hago

-Sakura debemos ponerte otro vestido y un falso vientre

-¿Por qué señora Mikoto?

-Mi nieta querrá saber del embarazo de su madre

-Suspiro- Entiendo

Le cambiaron el vestido por uno en azul cielo y ajustaron el vestido con el vientre falso, soltaron su cabello y lo sujetaron con una media coleta, entro Sasuke con otro traje distinto al de gala y se acercó a ella

-Solo nos tomaran una fotografía de esta forma

-Harás lo imposible por restaurar tu honor ¿Verdad Sasuke?

-Más que por mi honor es por mi hija

-¿En serio?

-Si Sakura, Sarada no merece lo que hizo esa mujer

-Eres un buen padre

-Gracias

La foto se tomó y listo Sasuke salió, luego otro cambio de ropa y una coleta de caballo en el cabello de Sakura y Hinata con una bebe en brazos se la entregó a Sakura

-En esta solo será así Sakura

-Después de esto ¿qué sigue?

No dieron tiempo a responder a Hinata y acomodaron a la pelirosa, el fotógrafo salió de la sala y se acercó Tsunade con un bello vestido color vino

-Sakura este es el vestido con el que te presentaras, repasemos unas cosas

-Estoy agotada

-Solo un poco ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios tú y Sasuke?

-Fácil y no es mentira, cuando me declaro su sentimiento bajo el árbol de manzanas en la mansión de sus padres

-¿Cuándo se comprometieron?

-En la íntima cena de Navidad que ofrecieron los Uzumaki

-¿Cuándo se casaron?

-El bello 18 de Abril de 1850

-¿Cuándo te enteraste que estabas en cinta?

-Cuatro meses después de nuestra boda en Agosto para ser exactos

-¿Cuándo nacio Sarada?

-El 12 de Marzo de 1851

-¿Por qué todo fue secreto?

-Porque mi salud era débil desde niña y no podía exponerme ante la sociedad tan fácil o seguido

-La ultima

-Lady Tsunade lo sé todo

-Sakura, debo cortar tu cabello

-¿Qué, mi cabello?

-En la casa de reposo lo cortaste para evitar el arduo trabajo de cuidarlo

-Pero

-Anda

El atardecer casi caía en la mansión Uchiha una mujer de cabellos castaños se encontraba con un bebe en brazos y viendo como una pequeña de cabellos negros jugaba a lado de la chimenea con una muñeca de porcelana, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Pase

-Señora, han llegado

-¿En verdad? Que emoción, ire inmediatamente, quédate con Shisui y Sarada

-Si señora

La mujer bajo por las escaleras, al ver el pie de la escalera encontró a todos hablando con una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, inmediatamente bajo y antes que alguien dijera algo la abrazo y tomo sus manos

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero me da gusto que estés aquí

-Gracias, pero ¿Tu eres?

-O, disculpa mi mala educación

Itachi se acercó y con un brazo envolvió a la joven

-Sakura me permito presentarte a mi esposa

-Dayane Uchiha, mucho gusto

-Que tal mi nombre es Sakura Ha, Uchiha

-Reitero, me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto

-Amm gracias

-Tu salud ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si claro, ya quería regresar para estar en casa

-¿Querido esposo, suegro, cuñado, puedo ser yo quien la traiga?

Los tres hombres Uchiha aprobaron con gusto y una sonrisa a la pregunta de Dayane, Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba

-Sakura, pasemos a la sala a tomar el té, pronto bajaran

-Amm de acuerdo señora Mikoto

Toda la familia entro a la sala de té, Sakura se sentía algo incomoda, pero sabía que su trabajo había comenzado, tomo un sorbo y respiro profundo, Sasuke se levantó y poso su mano en su hombro, pronto llego Naruto y Hinata con un pequeño niño muy parecido al Uzumaki

-Sakura

-Naruto, ¿es tu hijo?

-Sí, míralo bien es el prometido de Sarada

-¿Ya los han comprometido?

-Así es querida, lamento que lo hayamos hecho sin tu presencia

Sakura miro a Sasuke, entendía todo ahora, querían anunciar el compromiso de manera formal, Sakura miro al pequeño y sonrió el niño se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano

-Bolt, tu nombre es Bolt naciste un año antes que Sarada así que tienes 3 años

-¿Mamá Sara?, ¿Sara?

Sakura se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan inocente, miro a Sasuke y luego a Hinata quien con una sonrisa le dio permiso para contestar

-Sí, yo soy la mamá de Sarada

Todos tomaron asiento y se sentaron para tomar el té, Sakura miraba a Sasuke ella deseaba esa imagen cuando era adolescente, por un momento deseo fantasear, pero algo no la dejaba tenia bien presente su realidad, de pronto se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, era la nodriza con un bebe en brazos Itachi se levantó y lo tomo, luego entro Dayane

-Sakura querida cuñada, tengo una visita para ti

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, aquí está tu pequeña hija Sarada

Con delicadeza entro una niña de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos negros hasta los hombros, sujeto por un moño rojo, un vestido ampón rojo con blanco y mayas blancas y unos pequeños zapatos negros con un moño rojo, Sakura la miro, no tenía casi parecido con Karin, era como ver a Sasuke cuando eran niños, solo que aún más tierna y dulce, se puso de pie lentamente se acercó a ella, igual como lo hacía la niña, Sakura sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, la niña le miro y le obsequio una sonrisa y un narciso el cual extendia con su manita cubierta por un guante blanco

-¿Mamá?

Sakura no se resistió mas, tomo la flor y abrazo a la niña soltando a llorar, la abrazaba y aspiraba su aroma no podía negar que aun amaba a Sasuke, pero ahora desbordaría ese amor en ese ser tan inocente como el Sasuke de su infancia

-Si hija, soy yo mamá

-Benida asa

-¿Qué dices hija?

-Benida asa mamá

Todos sorprendidos por la reacción de Sakura estaban perplejos, Sasuke se acercó y se acuclillo a lado de ellas

-Querida ella te quiere decir "Bienvenida a casa mamá"

-Benida asa mamá

-Gracias hija


	3. Fiebre

**Lamento haber tardado en escribir este capítulo, sé que es algo corto pero espero que sea de su gusto. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **MADRE POR CONTRATO**

 **CAPITULO III**

" **FIEBRE"**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Sakura había llegado a casa de los Uchiha, no podía negar que se había acostumbrado a la vida como esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, todos amaban la familia que representaban, además el amor que tenía por Sarada era aún mayor que al mismo Sasuke ya que aunque habían intentado concebir no lo lograban de ninguna forma, pero esto no afecto ya que todos decían que eran la familia ideal.

-Buenos días Sakura

-Sasuke, buenos días

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Pensaba en que no he podido cumplir lo

-Olvídalo, no es necesario

-Sasuke

-Con el amor que le das a Sarada es suficiente, hemos estado en calma este tiempo

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, lo estoy, olvidando esa asunto, tengo algo que pedirte

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Dayane, últimamente mi hermano me ha comentado que esta distante

-Debe ser por su embarazo

-Sakura, Hinata también está en cinta y no está así

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-Si, te lo agradecería mucho, dice Itachi que ella pasa mucho tiempo en el jardín llorando

-Bien, dejare a Sarada con Tsunade

-Gracias

Sakura dejo su taza de té y su libro, y bajo al jardín, conocía a la perfección a su concuña y sabía que debía ser algo realmente importante que la mantuviera alejada de su cuñado, dado que ella siempre los admiraba por ese amor que manifestaban, en efecto ella estaba en el jardín, miraba unas rosas con lágrimas en los ojos

-Dayane

-Ha, Sakura, perdona

-¿Todo bien?

-Te envió mi esposo, ¿Verdad?

-No, sinceramente fue mi esposo, están preocupado por ti

-Sakura, ¿Puedo contarte algo sin que se lo menciones a nadie?

-Claro, si eso te ayuda a sentirte mejor, lo guardare muy bien

-Veras, es que hace poco, me entere de una treta de mi padre

-Dayane

-Sakura, tengo un gran secreto, es mi mayor secreto

-Dayane, todos tenemos secretos

-Yo amo a Itachi, pero ame a alguien antes que a el

-¿Qué?

-Fue un año de antes de casarme con Itachi, lo conocí en una mascarada

-Te fuiste de fiesta y conociste al chico, imagino que tu padre

-Se enteró, pero no me dijo nada malo, conoció a Kail

-Kail, espera ¿Kail Tower?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es el famoso botánico que llego con su bella exposición de rosas este año

-Sí, es el, en ese entonces era solo un estudiante y no era adecuado para mi según criterios de mi padre, un día Kail llego con una noticia maravillosa, se iría a Francia a estudiar más sobre botánica, pero

-¿Pero?

-Una noche me llego una carta de su mejor amigo, el se había marchado con una chica, la cual amaba antes de conocerme

-Te rompió el corazón

-No me entenderías Sakura

-Aunque no lo creas te entiendo Dayane, Sasuke hizo algo parecido pero fue por poco tiempo

-El problema es que todo fue una mentira

-¿Qué?

-Kail le dio una nota a su amigo Armand, ya que había sido atacado y estaba gravemente herido, mi padre le pago a Armand para cambiar la nota, Kail se fue a Francia y yo

-Te casaste con Itachi y nació Shisui

-Y ahora viene en camino nuestro segundo hijo pero

-Dayane, tienes derecho de llorar, todos tenemos secretos y muy importantes

-Gracias Sakura, me ha servido hablarlo

-Anda vamos a tomar el té

-Sí, vamos

Sakura tomo el té y luego subió a su habitación, con solo la luz de una pequeña vela se acercó a su armario y de una cajita que solo tocaba ella saco un par de zapatitos tejidos, la memoria de un bebe totalmente hermoso llego a su memoria, de pronto entro Itachi y la encontró tirada llorando sin consuelo alguno

-¿Sakura que te pasa?

-Itachi, no nada

-Sakura eres mi hermana menor, y te conozco algo pasa

-Itachi, yo estuve embarazada de Sasuke

-¿Qué?

-Cuando él me dejo por Karin yo tenía apenas un mes en cinta, pero

-Tus padres

-Me dijeron que lo ocultara, era una niña, nació en uno de los conventos lejanos en España

-¿Qué le paso?

-Después de que la tuve en mis brazos me desmaye el parto había durado 15 horas

-Pero

-Cuando desperté una mujer que se dijo mi hermana se llevó a la niña, por más que la busque jamás la encontré

-Sakura, ¿Cuál era el nombre de la niña?

-Emi

-¿Emi?

-Sí, mi pequeña bendición, pero que perdí

-¿Por eso decidiste amar a Sarada?

-Sí, ella es un par de meses menor a mi hija

-Sakura, ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Sakura, dejemos esto así

-Itachi

-Tranquila, si es lo que creo lo averiguare, por el momento mantengamos esto en secreto

-Gracias

-Yo venía a preguntarte algo mas

-Seguramente de Dayane

-Si

-Prometí no decirte nada

-Ella ¿Ya no me ama?

-No, al contrario, ella te ama demasiado, pero está decepcionada de su padre

-Kail, ¿verdad?

-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Su padre me lo dijo en cuanto el chico volvió, la busco, pero le dio la noticia de que nos casamos

-Ella esta decepcionada

-La abrazare y procurare que esa decepción desaparezca

-Itachi con lo de mi hija

-Déjame averiguar unas cosas, por lo mientras, que sea secreto

-Está bien

Ambos salieron, y llegaron a la sala donde Sarada ya con 6 años vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo con un suéter rosa claro, se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Sasuke leyendo en voz alta

-Y así las flores del campo fueron benditas por el amor.

-Buena lectura Sarada, estas avanzando mucho

-¿En serio lo crees papá?

-Así es

-Mamá, ¿escuchaste eso?

-Claro que lo escuche hija

Sakura se acercó a Sarada y le acaricio su cabello y beso su frente, Sasuke les miraba satisfecho, Itachi tomo a su hijo Shizui de tres años en brazos y lo cargo sentándose a lado de su esposa que tejía una pequeña cobija para su futuro bebe

-Mamá

-¿Qué pasa Sarada?

-Me estaba mirando al espejo y me di cuenta de algo

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?

-Que no tengo el color de tu cabello ni de tus ojos

Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi se pusieron nerviosos ante el comentario de la pequeña

-¿Por qué mamá?

-Bueno es que am, Sasuke

-Bueno veras Sarada, es algo difícil de explicar

Itachi quería hablar pero no podía ayudar, Sarada los tenía en jaque

-Sarada, lo que pasa que hay algo que se llama parecido

Todos miraron a quien dio la respuesta era Dayane quien tomo un espejo, y le hizo una señal a Sarada para que se acercara

-Tu papá le gano a tu mamá y por eso te pareces mucho a él, pero si miras detenidamente el espejo cuando sonríes lo haces como tu mamá y miras igual que ella, además últimamente tu carácter es lindo como el de ella

-Por eso Shizui se parece más a mi tío Itachi

-Así es

Los tres suspiraron, sin saberlo Dayane les había ayudado, después de tan dichosa situación pasaron a su habitación, Sakura dormía junto a Sasuke cuando de pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una peueña Sarada en su bata de dormir

-Mamá

-Sarada ¿Qué pasa, una pesadilla?

-Me duele

-¿Qué te duele?

-Mi cabeza, tengo frio

-Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa?

-Trae al medico

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sarada, mírala

-Voy de inmediato

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente, tomo su bata y tomo a la niña en brazos, cuando llego a la habitación de la pequeña la coloco en la cama y reviso, estaba llena de pequeños puntos rojos

-Mami, me duele la garganta

-Tranquila, espera pediré agua para bajar tu fiebre

Sakura llamo a su doncella la cual hizo los encargos rápidamente, luego llamo a la puerta de Itachi y Dayane

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

-Itachi, debes llevarte de aquí a Shizui y Dayane

-¿Por qué?

-Sarada está enferma, si mal no recuerdo mis estudios es sarampión

-Está bien, iremos a casa de Naruto, ¿Y Sasuke?

-Ha ido por el medico

-Bien

Tan pronto como pudo, Sakura comenzó a bajar la fiebre de Sarada, la niña agonizaba ya que era muy alta, Sasuke llego con el médico, el cual confirmo el diagnostico de Sakura, no podían hacer mas, solo esperar a que la fiebre descendiera , Sakura tomo una silla y se quedo a lado de la pequeña

-Sakura

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?

-Debes ir a dormir

-No, mi hija esta enferma y no me moveré de aquí

-Sakura pero

-No, ella es mi pequeña no la dejare

-Sakura

-Sal de aquí Sasuke, te puedes contagiar

-Pero

-Sal, yo me quedare con ella

Así fue durante cuatro días seguidos Sakura se quedo a lado de la pequeña Sarada, solo se movio de su lado para cambiar su ropa y tomar un baño, al cuarto día, la pequeña abrió sus ojos

-Mamí

-Sarada, dime como te sientes hija

-Tengo mucho sueño

-Es normal

Pronto entro Sasuke con el medico que llegaba a hacer su revisión del día

-Hola hija ¿como estas?

-Tengo sueño, papi

-¿Dime?

-¿Por qué veo borroso?

-¿Qué?

-No te veo bien

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron helados ante lo dicho por la niña, el medico la reviso y pidió hablar con ellos fuera de la habitación

-Señores Uchiha, la fiebre que sufrio su hija fue demasiado alta y tuvo una ligera perdida de la vista

-Es grave

-No señor Uchiha, un par de lentillas podrán ayudar

-¿Pero su salud?

-Tranquila señora Uchiha, esta bien, espero pueda alimentarse y será suficiente

-Gracias

Sakura entro con Sarada y le explico lo que le paso, mientras que Sasuke despidió al medico y dubio de nuevo a la habitación de su hija, al entrar observo como Sakura daba de comer a Sarada

-Bien señorita te debes recuperar ya que tu tía Hinata ha dado a luz a tu pequeña cuñada

-¿Bolt tuvo una hermana papá?

-Si, según la nota de tu tío Naruto su nombre es Himawari y es la prometida de Shizui

-Vaya Itachi no perdió tiempo

-Lógicamente se las arregló para convencer a Naruto

-Bueno, es hora de que Sarada duerma de nuevo

-Descansa princesa

-Si papá

-Regresare en un rato hija

-Si mami

Sakura salió junto con Sasuke y delicadamente cerraron la puerta ella volteo y lo miro a el quien la abrazo fuertemente

-Gracias

-Sasuke


	4. REGALO

**Queridos lectores, gracias por todos sus comentarios, en serio les estoy muy agradecida, muchas de sus sugerencias han hecho volar más la imaginación de esta escritora, sin más, disfruten de este capítulo e igualmente dejen sus comentarios.**

 **MADRE POR CONTRATO**

 **CAPITULO IV**

" **REGALO"**

Sakura caminaba por el jardín junto a Sarada quien aún no obtenía sus lentillas por lo cual recibía asistencia de su madre, Sasuke les observaba mientras tomaba el té en una mesita de jardín, cuando un grito se dejó escuchar

-¡Saradaaaaa!

-Bolt, ¡mamá es Bolt!

-Si hija, espera a que él llegue y que sea el que te guie ¿te parece?

-Si

El pequeño llego acelerado, su madre le había explicado lo sucedido a su prometida por lo que con una tierna inocencia el niño abrazo a la Uchiha quien correspondió el abrazo, y le regalo un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo que hizo hacer sonar la gran carcajada del padre del pequeño de ojos azules.

-Naruto

-Buenas tardes Sasuke

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-He venido a darte una noticia de parte de tu hermano

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya eres tío por segunda vez, otro niño ha llegado a tu familia

-¿En serio?

-Eso es una linda noticia ¿No lo crees Sasuke?

-Sakura, ¿y Sarada?

-Está paseando de la mano de Bolt, Naruto tu hijo es un niño muy lindo con ella

-Cuando no se pone hiperactivo

Todos rieron ante dicho comentario y los hombres se sentaron a tomar el té, mientras Sakura lo servía, cuando ella estaba por sentarse se desvaneció completamente, Sasuke logro atraparla y miro a Naruto preocupado

-Naruto

-Claro, ordenare a las doncellas que se queden vigilando a los niños

Sasuke subió a Sakura a su habitación trato de aflojar un poco su corset, pronto llego el médico familiar a revisar a Sakura

-Kabuto

-Sasuke, años sin vernos

-Kabuto, ¿Puedes revisar a mi esposa?

-Claro, tranquilo, eres como mi hermano menor te ayudare

-Gracias

Kabuto revisaba a Sakura y Sasuke miraba impaciente, poco a poco Sakura abrió los ojos recibiendo como despertar la sonrisa de Kabuto

-¿Cómo se siente señora Uchiha?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza

-Sasuke

-Dime Kabuto

-Sal un poco, necesito hacer unas preguntas

-Está bien

Sasuke salió, en el pasillo lo esperaba Naruto, quien jugaba con los dos niños con un pequeño tren de madera

-¿Todo bien?

-Sakura despertó, pero Kabuto dijo que le haría unas preguntas

-Vaya eso es bueno

-Naruto, no hay nada de bueno en que Sakura enferme

-Vamos Sasuke

La puerta de la habitación se abrió Kabuto con una sonrisa le indico a Sasuke que podía entrar

-Kabuto, ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

-Tu esposa está bien, no es algo grave

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sasuke, tendremos un hijo

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?

-No, ninguna broma

-Sakura

Sasuke no espero y abrazo a Sakura aun en cama, pudo aspirar el aroma a cereza que desprendía su esposa, Sakura comenzó a llorar, cuando se enteró de su primer embarazo deseaba decírselo a Sasuke, lo había citado en el árbol principal de la mansión Uchiha, pero justo ese día él le informo que en dos semanas se casaría con Karin, pero ahora todo era diferente, ella tenía una tercera oportunidad de ser madre, pues la segunda era su querida hija Sarada

-Kabuto

-Mira, me hubiera gustado atender cuando nació Sarada pero tú sabes que ella no quiso estar en Inglaterra

-¿Sasuke él sabe?

-Tranquila, es un buen amigo de Itachi, si él sabe todo, Kabuto espero puedas atender a mi esposa

-A ella la atenderé con gusto

-Gracias, Sakura debes descansar

-Estoy bien, quiero bajar a merendar con los niños

-Sasuke estará bien

-Si tú lo dices Kabuto, vamos

Sasuke salió y pidió a Naruto acompañar a Kabuto a la salida e ir por su hermano, el tomo a los niños y acompañado de Sakura bajo al comedor donde ya estaba servida una merienda abundante, pronto el carruaje llego con Naruto, Hinata y la bebe Himawari, así como Itachi y su pequeño hijo Shisui

-Primo Shisui

-Boool

-Bolt, repite Bolt

-Sara, Sara

-Bolt

-O, ven Shisui, Sara aún está enferma así que la cuidaremos mucho

-Si

Los padres miraban enternecidos aquella imagen en la que Bolt procuraba a su pequeña prometida y daba órdenes a su futuro cuñado, Itachi miro a su hermano al igual que Naruto y Hinata, antes de cualquier palabra Mikoto y Fugaku habían entrado al comedor

-Hijo, nos has llamado en la merienda de los niños

-¿Todo bien Sasuke?

-¿Hermano, Sarada está bien?

-Tranquilos, Sakura y yo les tenemos una noticia, Sakura dila tú por favor

-En 7 meses tendremos un bebe

Todos quedaron impactados ante la noticia pero no duro mucho pues Mikoto se apresuró y abrazo a Sakura

-No saben cómo he pedido a dios este día

-Hijo felicidades

-Gracias padre

-Hermanito, si es una niña

-Ten por hecho que tu hijo será su prometido ¿Por cierto que nombre le diste?

-Yashiro, en nombre del abuelo

-Pero tú y el

-Dayane cree que es una forma de dejar todo en paz

-Sabias palabras

-Sasuke, era hora que tu familia creciera

-Me has ganado en eso

-Jajaja no seas tan cabeza dura anda celebremos con una copa

De pronto Sasuke sintió un tirón en su pantalón era la pequeña Sarada quien pedía su atención ansiosamente

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-Papá, entonces ¿tendré un hermanito?

-Sí, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita

-Entonces. ¿Ustedes ya no me quieren?

-Sarada, te amamos

-No, yo no veo y ya no me van a querer

Al escuchar esto Sakura se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa acaricio el rostro de Sarada

-Tú eres a quien querremos más en el mundo

-Pero

-Sarada, eres nuestra hija mayor, nuestra primogénita y eso nadie lo cambiara

-Mami

-Sarada, tu papa y yo te amamos y te amaremos sobre todas las cosas

-Además, mamá y yo hemos mandado a hacer unas lentillas y eso te ayudara a ver

-¿De verdad?

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

-No papá

-Así me gusta mi hija sonriendo igual a su madre

Mikoto se acercó a dicha plática con una sonrisa resultado de la imagen en la que veía a su hijo, nieta y nuera

-Sakura hija mía

-¿Si?

-Unos paquetes llegaron a tu nombre pedí que lo llevaran a tu habitación

-Ooo deben ser las lentillas que ordene para Sarada

-Anda querida ve. Ves Sarada, ya han llegado

-Sí, gracias papá

Sin más Sakura se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero de pronto un tirón la detuvo era Itachi quien con la mirada le pidió alejarse de donde pudieran ser escuchados

-Itachi

-Ella aquí Sakura

-¿Qué?

-No pude averiguar más, pero

-Pero que habla

-Está en Inglaterra, pedí que investigaran mas

-Entonces

-Solo ten fe, prometo que buscare mas

-Gracias

Sin más Sakura subió a la recamara, una mezcla de emociones rodaban en su ser, pero algo sabia, su pequeña estaba cerca, sin más se acercó a donde estaban los paquetes y correo ahí noto que dos tenían el mismo tamaño, pero tomo uno que decía, urgente Sakura Uchiha. Al abrirlo encontró unas lentillas de marco rojo y cristal transparente, sonrió ante el bonito diseño, no era el que ella había pedido pero eran bonitos, pronto observo que debajo de ellos había una nota que decía:

 _Sakura:_

 _Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero se lo que le paso a Sarada y este es mi forma de decir que aún se de ella, no puedo decir más dale este regalo de mi parte por favor, un día en persona espero decirte toda la verdad de por qué deje a Sasuke y a Sarada, por favor cuídalos mucho, yo estoy bien, que este sea un secreto, pues si se sabe más ellos correrían peligro._

 _Gracias Karin Uzumaki._

Sakura tomo las lentillas, no sabía porque pero sabía que las palabras en esa nota eran sinceras, por lo que abrió el otro paquete, eran las lentillas que ella ordeno, sin más las tomo y guardo junto con la nota, todo en un lugar donde Sasuke jamás las encontraría, el mismo pequeño cofre de madera donde guardaba los zapatitos de su bebe Emi, tomo las lentillas rojas y llego al comedor, lentamente las coloco a Sarada quien tenía los ojos cerrados

-Bien Sarada, listo, abre tus ojos

-Mamá, ¿Veo bien de nuevo!

-Te ves linda Sarada, este es un regalo muy especial

-Gracias Mamá, me gustaron mucho

-Sarada, te ves muy sofisticada

-¿En serio tío Naruto?

-Eres toda una intelectual

-Tío Itachi

Sakura sonreía pero al recordar la nota su mirada se centró en Sarada, Sasuke lo noto y la abrazo por la espalda

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es solo que estoy cansada

-Descuida, te cuidare

Mientras tanto en una mansión en el centro de Londres un hombre moreno, de cabello negro largo bebía una copa frente a la chimenea del hogar, cuando entro una mujer muy atractiva que tenía un cabello corto lacio de color azul, unos ojos ámbar

-Madara

-Konan, ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu querido sobrino Itachi está investigando sobre el evento de hace 6 años

-¿Que tanto sabe?

-Solo que esta en Inglaterra no más

-¿Sabe que eran dos?

-No, yo vigile el traslado, solo nosotros sabíamos de eso

-Orochimaru trama algo en mi contra, vigílalo y también al estúpido de Itachi

-Entendido


End file.
